pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Call of the Wild (10th anniversary)
Ben 10: Call of the Wild is the 10th anniversary show of the Ben 10 storyline. It is the fifth and final series of the show. Premiere Date: April 18, 2015 (10 years of Ben 10) Synopsis: It started when on Summer Vacation, Ben Tennyson discovered the Omnitrix and become a full-fledged hero, then five years later, he regains the Omnitrix to battle an unstoppable threat, one year later, he dawns the Ultimatrix to fight evil again, and finally, he wears the new Omnitrix, now we join Ben Tennyson as he has new aliens and new enemies to face in his final journey as he realizes shocking secrets that will cause him to have doubts. Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - when the Omnitrix was damaged from the Annihilarg to battle Maltruant, and he is given a yellow glowing Omnitrix called, "Star-Echo", which contains aliens such as Sand-Shark, El Chupacabra, Fire-Horn, Loch Ness, Sonic Rex, Grip Claw, Leviathan, Bird Phantom and Venosapien *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) *Gwen Tennyson/Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - revealed to be Charmcaster all throughout Omniverse, and had been trapped in the Iron Dome for 12 years, she reveals Bazel was a fraud, who was only did it because Kevin wanted to make sure the Robot Gwen didn't get caught. *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) - realizes Kevin's true nature too late. *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) - the reason he was obsessed with the past was because of the shut down of the Plumbers, and that obsession in the past was revealed to be that he is the founding father. *Zed (Paul Eiding) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) Allies: *Guardians of Nature: **Jarthan (David Kaye) - the Guardian of Nature **Gurno (Ron Perlman) - the Guardian of Earth **Blue Shifter (Gwendeline Yeo) - the Guardian of Change **Souron (Corey Burton) - the Guardian of Water **Zeather (Jennifer Hale) - the Guardian of Thunder **Corth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the Guardian of Wind Villains: Main Antagonists: *Inorcat (Charlie Adler) - the main antagonist of the first season, along with Kellkar, Azmuth's former mentor who was imprisoned after attempting the murder of the council, he has the ability of science and magic, his goal is to become the greatest master of the universe. *Kellkar (Mark Hamill) - the main antagonist of the first season, along with Inorcat, a rogue Guardian of Fire *KillJoy (Ogie Banks) - the main antagonist of the second season, an ambitious bountyhunter, his goal is to deliver the head of Ben on all who hated him. *Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) - the main antagonist of the third season, posed as Vilgax in order to fool Ben, he revealed that his Squid Monsters were Lucubras, and that Diagon was his embodiment of Power, and he used it to create more Estorica Members, he was responsible for killing Kai to drive Ben further, the Real Vilgax was imprisoned in the Planet Ariel, where he is forced to work on it's underwater mines, his goal is to avenge his father by humiliating and breaking Ben with revelations about Kevin and the Robot, such as Ben and Julie's breakup, Kevin's mutation through a Lechorian virus, Bezel being a con artist pretending to be a magician and Charmcaster ???, Aggregor actually being a clone from Kevin's cut on the chin which was conceived, Khyber ???, Malware ???, Darkstar ???, Max's obsession in the past of him being the founding father of the Plumbers and Paradox's time alteration such as ??? *Robot Gwen (Ashley Johnson) - the true main antagonist, she was responsible for the events running from Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien''/''Omniverse'', such as Ben and Julie's breakup, Kevin's mutations through a Lechorian virus, Bezel and Charmcaster, the Villains (Aggregor, Khyber, Malware and Darkstar) in the series minus the original, Grandpa Max's obsession with the past and Paradox's time alteration, she appears as the main antagonist of the fourth and final season up until her destruction by Malware into resurrecting Vilgax *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - the main antagonist of the series finale in Season 4, resurrected in the series finale by Malware using the Robot to use a resurrection spell Other villains: *Malware (Corey Burton) - returns to get revenge on Ben, he reveals to Julie that he posed as Ship to be the cause of her break-up with Ben so he can consume his data., but in the final season, it was revealed that he was covering for the Robot *Billy Billions/Herve (Aziz Azzari) - he posed as Herve in order to control Ben's love life, he was hired by Malware to steal Julie away from Ben, because Patty Berkinfield was the girl who picked Ben in her soccer team, which drove him to create Mazuma to look like Patty Berkinfield *Aggregor (John DiMaggio) - having discovered that Osmosians were only a hoax created by the Rooters, Aggregor realized he was Kevin's clone *Khyber (David Kaye) - serves as a head bounty hunter. *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Will Wheaton) - realized he was a pawn to Kevin's Robot scheme. *Killjoy (Ogie Banks) Aliens used: *Sand-Shark (Fred Tatasciore) - a Repton from on of the 7 moons of Merlania called Al-birth. He has the ability to dig underground, superior strength, and capable to hear underground vibrations. *El Chupacabra (Jim Cummings) - also from one of the 7 moons of Merlania, he is nocturnal and has four prongs on each side on it's body to cut through the blades of grass or braches to get to it's quarry. *Fire-Horn (Charlie Adler) - a Coca-Frito of Hun-Ga-Lore, the fire comes from a chemical inside the nostril which causes a combustion. *Loch Ness (Corey Burton) - a Ruramic a sea monster like alien that can cause whirlpools or even cyclones in the water courtesy of it's strong speed, from Gork. *Sonic Rex (Steve Blum) - a Cloundar of Raxis, it produces lots of hypersonic roars which can cause a lot of damage to their opponent. the sound is Similar to T-Rex (Jurassic Park). *Grip Claw (Troy Baker) - a Smulah, from the 17th vector and it can use it's elastic claws to climb up large towers. *Gator-Croc (Kevin Michael Richardson) - a Raskhan from a parallel earth, with tough armor that blocks any opponents attack and can be very hungry at some points. *Leviathan (Mark Hamill) - relative to the Kraken from Ben 10 original series. they are in Ben 10's seas and the difference is the Kraken has tentacles in it's mouth and Leviathan has 9 on it's back! *Bird Phantom (John DiMaggio) - a Tolthmar an alien similar to Ghost-Freak, but has the ability to sense a lie and a fib, it can sense anything living or none living. it is also a host taker. *Venosapien (Dee Bradley Baker) - a Bio-Na-nite, from Bio-Tempest, it is the most poisonous Alien in the entire galaxy and also the most intelligent. they were the ones that created the Power Predators. Episodes: The show has 4 seasons with 17 episodes each. Quotes: *Ben: (narrating) When I was 10 years old, I discovered a weapon in the forest, it was summer vacation with Grandpa and Gwen, it was then I became one of my greatest heroes, Wildmutt, Fourarms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Iron-Eye and my most favorite, Heatblast, I used it to protect the good of mankind and humanity defending it from other villains, the first was Vilgax, he saw the Omnitrix first, and was determined to get it from me, even if it meant having Sixsix, Kraab, Tetrax and Rojo to do his dirty work for him, when they failed and Tetrax redeemed himself, Vilgax snapped and decided to take the Omnitrix himself, he ended up losing pretty badly, even Kevin was worse back when we were kids, he became fascinated with the Omnitrix once after I stormed out of the RV and bumped into Kevin into the arcade, he was cunning and determined to steal the Omnitrix's powers, which he did, and he started framing me for bad things, after he was defeated, Kevin had a breakdown turning into a monster, and blaming me for being the cause of it, he started tracking me and we got beamed to Slix Vigma's ship, and we had to help prisoners, including Technorg be free, but he sacrificed himself to stop Kevin from killing me again, it was the last straw for Kevin, he melted Vilgax out of the ice, so he could gain help from him to get revenge, but they eventually failed and ended up in the Null Void for the rest of their lives, then suddenly, I learned Ghostfreak had a consciousness of himself determined to break free from the Omnitrix after being scanned by Myaxx for the Omnitrix when he possessing a Wildvine, but when he broke free, he revealed himself as Zs'Skayr, I put him in the sunlight, making sure he never came back, but then it got worse, he had minions, I encountered a werewolf in Mexico, a mummy in a barn and his most loyal servant, Dr. Viktor, they were helping Zs'Skayr on his plans to control the earth through darkness, but the werewolf was probably blown up when the beam got destroyed, and the Mummy and Viktor got sent ???, while Zs'Skayr despaired into flames again, and I know a know-it-all, Enoch, ever since our first meeting, he's been following me, his face was never shown, he was best known wearing that golden mask, he orchestrated many things, hiring Howell Wainwright, chasing after the Sword of Ekchuah, creating Robot Squires to kill the President and worse, he made a dream machine to try and get the Omnitrix for himself, and was left there by his master, the true brains behind everything, Driscoll the Forever King, he gathered my most greatest foes, Dr. Animo, Rojo, the Circus Freak Trio, Clancy, Charmcaster and Sublimino into working with him and his Robo Ninja into forming the Negative 10, bent on my destruction, and to steal the Quantum energy to rule the world, but Driscoll when I was Upchuck and I probably blew him up, nowhere to be seen again. The next five years, I took a break from the Omnitrix, when I learned Grandpa Max was missing, I started putting it back on, gathering Gwen and Kevin against a threat called, the DNAliens, who were working for a group known as the Highbreed, determined to gain DNA of aliens, but with the help of Alan Albright, Manny Armstrong, Helen and Pierce Wheels, Cooper Daniels, Professor Paradox, reluctantly Darkstar and my girl...Julie Yamamoto, we almost kissed once, but we had to hold off, things were great, I was famous for stopping the Highbreed, but then he came back, Vilgax, he conquered 10 worlds (D'Brys, Merlania, Quandahr, Quadrant 23, Wolfodd, Templaria, Bio-Tempest, Jerium, Klexis and Briax) so he could be powerful enough to destroy me, I made a big, big, big mistake, hacking the Omnitrix and getting Kevin turned into a monster, again, so we keep stopping Vilgax of his evil plots, attacking Primus, stealing Tetrax's shard for Petropia and he has one thing he loves to bribe to give him the Omnitrix, threaten my loved ones, I have to have faith for them all the time, later, after encountering Albedo, I had the Omnitrix self-destruct, restoring Kevin back to normal, and used the Ultimatrix against Vilgax, after he reverted to his true form, he was left for dead, and it was the dawn of a new era for me, even the exposure of my identity to the world, by a kid named Jimmy Jones, it's impossible how he recorded Wildmutt if he was a little kid, but helps me out in many ways, I even have to stand up for myself against a jerk named Will Harangue, who believes me to be a threat to society, or menace to civilians, things got pretty worse, when a person called Aggregor kidnaps 5 aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad, so he can steal their powers into himself so he can find the Map of Infinity, so he could find the Celestapien baby, to recreate the world in his own image, but things got pretty worse, Kevin got himself messed up by absorbing the Ultimatrix, and stealing Aggregor's powers, and started going a vengeful rampage on Morgg, who shot his mentor and father figure, Kwarrel, teaching him to calm down, and revert back to human, and also after Argit, who betrayed him so many times, after that he went back into absorbing powers, such as Dr. Viktor, Alan, Manny, Helen and Pierce, I was so angry at this, I started going after Kevin, much to Gwen's protests, so we used the Dominus Librium to re-absorb Kevin's mutated state, but we were able to fool Darkstar from gaining his powers, and I gave Kevin back my trust, later, the Forever Knights were unlocking an ancient secret called the Lucubra, who fed on people for something, no one knows what it was, but an old man named George knows, he went into Area 51 and turned military soldiers into Forever Knights and started recruiting factions like Driscoll, Urian, Enoch and Patrick into purging the earth of aliens, including killing one of my close friends, I stopped it, then I learned George was after a sword called Ascalon to kill an ancient being called, the Diagon. Diagon was worshipped by a cult known as the Estorica, possibly possessed by the Lucubra to serve Diagon, he required his heart back after it got taken by George, by using Gwen as his vessel, and he broke free and made the whole world loyal to him, but it turned out he was only made of power, and re-absorbed into Vilgax, I wonder that Diagon's dimension looked similar to Vilgaxia, from what I heard Vilgaxia, was actually a planet called, "Murray", a peace loving planet with a species called, Vilgaxia, but he might've learn that he might not be an alien, and I hope he finally stops trying to steal the Omnitrix this time, because I just used Ascalon to strip him of his powers, even Julie help me remember my good deeds, and I was rewarded the new Omnitrix, this beginning a newer dawn. Sometime later, I was ready to be a solo hero after Gwen left for college, with Kevin following, and I was assigned with a partner named Rook Blonko, we started going after a group called, the Faction, Khyber was a bounty hunter determined to find to capture me for my Omnitrix so he could collect DNA for Dr. Psychobos, he failed and they end up doing it again, with Malware in pursuit in Galvan Prime, he's the sole reason I took off the Omnitrix, because he destroyed Feedback, but after regaining him through forgiveness, I was able to end Malware, therefore disbanding the Faction, with Psychobos working with the Incursion Empire, who sought a planet to conquer after Ascalon costed them their planet, they went from Upchuck's planet, Murray, Rook's planet, and they created Way Bads to dispose of the Earth, but Emperor Millious' daughter, Attea, overthrew him after I, as Bullfrag convinced her to change. Later, I encountered Albedo, he was a Galvan, accidentally turned into a clone of me, his grand plan was to return to normal, even if it meant stealing my Omnitrix, he stole the Ultimatrix to finally restore him to normal, he made it worse by turning into Ultimate Albedo, trying to gain Azmuth's knowledge, but failed thanks to me and Azmuth punishing him into a 10-year old version of me, then we encountered Zs'Skayr again, who stole the Alpha Rune from the Ledgerdomain to resurrect Lord Transyl, to rule the Anur System, but got burnt again by Atomix, and Transyl was locked in a coffin to be burned if he attempts to escape, also, turned out Osmosians was just a term made up by Proctor Servantis, leader of a Black-ops group of the Plumbers, called the Rooters, they called me a threat, with the Omnitrix being a great threat, seeking my death, so with Kevin's help, he gains alien transfer from Brainstorm to him, Jetray and NRG to his two goons, along with Phil, they create the Amalgam Kids, Pierce, Helen, Manny and Alan from Argit, XLR8, Fourarms and Heatblast DNA into them, so they could destroy me, but when Kevin went crazy, Proctor erased memories of the incident, while making them Plumber Kids, under the babysitting of Grandpa Max, but Proctor had a little project to make sure they were others like Kevin, cloning, hence Aggregor, Proctor cut Kevin's chin for his blood and DNA to create the perfect clone, none of them were perfect, until Aggregor survived as the strongest, and Proctor made Kevin a fictional character in his life, Devin Levin, who was thought to be killed by Ragnarok, he was a Rooter too, until the time had came, the Rooters were prepared to gather the Amalgam Kids once again to try and take me out again, but Kevin had the upper hand against Proctor, stopping his brain from working again, and restoring Alan, Manny and Helen back to good, in the aftermath, Kevin wondered who his real father is, and then I encounter Maltruant, a rogue Clockwork who wants to start a Time War, collecting three pieces to the Key of Time, one time I chased after him, I was dumped into Mad dimension, owned by Mad Ben, an even worse Albedo, who wants some treasure or something, but he was betrayed by his people, after all the time getting through with this, I finally stopped Maltruant, with failsafe if the Omnitrix user died, he or she would be protected, I was hit by the pulse of the Annihilarg, but I survived it with the help of the access of the Master Control to go all the way to Feedback to reverse the effects onto Maltruant to trap him in a loop of time forever, in the aftermath, the Contemelia showed us the creation of our universe, and did Skurd was the key into creating new life and planets in the Forge of Creation, creating Celestapiens, Paradox stopped by to ask for me and Rook's help to scatter the pieces of Maltruant over, did I forget to tell you that every story begins on Summer Vacation? Well, this is how it ends, road trip! Trivia: *The characters are designed by Steven E. Gordon. Gallery: El Chupacabra.jpg Sandshark.jpg Firehorn.jpg Loch Ness.jpg Sonic Rex.jpg Grip Claw.jpg Gator-Croc.jpg Leviathan.jpg Bird Phantom.jpg Venosapien.jpg Corth.jpg Zeather.jpg Souron.jpg Jarthan.jpg Gurno.jpg Blue Shifter.jpg Kellkar.jpg Scan1.jpg Category:Ben 10